En una noche de luna llena
by KiMi10
Summary: El sufrimiento de Sakura por el rechazo de Yue, aunque ambos saben que se aman...
1. Capitulo 1

**EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Por KiMi10

**Capitulo 1**

-Sakura… ¡Sakura! Te estoy hablando… -le pasó una mano entre los ojos.- ¿Sakura?

-¿Eh? Ay, lo siento. Me decías…

-¿Estas bien? ¿En qué pensabas?

-Tonterías –dijo sonriendo avergonzada.- No es nada, en serio.

-Mmm… si quieres ya te llevo a tu casa.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡No! Discúlpame, me quedé pensando en tonterías… mi padre llegara mañana en la noche y estoy algo emocionada.

-Lo entiendo, ¿no quieres más café? –preguntó tomando su taza.

-No, así esta bien.

Se quedaron callados, el chico la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, no me ofendo si prefieres irte, en serio.

-Lo siento, Shaoran… mejor será que sí me vaya…

-Te acompaño.

-No… no quiero que vuelvas solo. Mejor me voy y así no darás vueltas.

-Te quiero acompañar.

Sakura se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y lo miro.

-Como quieras –dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran pagó sin que Sakura se diera cuenta y empezaron a caminar.

-¿Tienes frío? Te puedo dar mi…

-No, así ésta bien –le sonrió lo más tranquila que pudo. "Deja de pensar en él… le harás daño…"- Gracias.

Se quedaron callados un rato, doblaron varias esquinas y Shaoran habló:

-Y… ¿todavía es un no?

-¿Eh? Mmm… sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema –dijo deteniéndose.

-¿Dime por qué no te gusto? O simplemente de quién estás enamorada.

-Mira, no es eso. Tú y yo intentamos andar y no funcionó… somos buenos amigos así –dijo sonriendo nerviosa pero quitando el semblante momentáneamente.

-Pero… yo te quiero, sabes que te amo… pensé que saliendo platicaríamos un poco pero siempre te "ibas", sé que estas enamorada, por lo menos dime de quien.

-Mira, sí me gustas mucho, eres un niño muy tierno y te has vuelto mi mejor amigo. Sí, estoy enamorada pero es algo… que sé que es imposible y quiero olvidarlo.

Shaoran se le quedó viendo, suspiró y le tomó la mano.

-No me gusta verte sufrir, Sakura. Prefiero ver una sonrisa en tus labios…

Sakura levantó la mano y sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por debajo de su chaqueta.

-Gracias, espero que encuentres a la persona indicada.

-La tengo en mis brazos… -susurró tomándole la cara a Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió débilmente, quitándole unos mechones a Sakura. Acarició su cara con suavidad.

-Dame una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás.

Sakura titubeó, se sonrojó intensamente y tragó saliva bajando la cabeza.

-Creo que de aquí yo puedo seguir. –Se separó de él y lo despidió con la mano y agachando la cabeza.- Buenas noches.

-Sakura… -sólo la vio irse y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Adiós…

Sakura continuó caminando. Ambas manos agarraban su bolso y tenía la vista fija en el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en él, se sentía pésimo por estar tan enamorada de su sirviente más leal, además de Kerberos, claro, sólo habían pasado unos días después de un encuentro muy cercano (incluso íntimo) con aquel ángel plateado… Aquel sabor singular de sus labios, su forma de acariciar, el dolor al recordar la rotunda negación a aquel sentimiento, le dolía, le quemaba el cuerpo recordar sus palabras: "No seré Yue por un largo tiempo hasta que dejes de sentir lo mismo que yo, esto no es posible. ¡Nunca lo será!". Se sentía débil y deprimida con sólo pensar en que **debía **dejar de amarlo; sólo una vez había besado sus labios, sólo una vez sus manos recorrieron su pecho, su cara, sus manos; sólo una vez le demostró su amor, de una manera tan inocente como el primer beso de su adolescencia. Caminando empezó a llorar, recordando, no quería hacerlo, quería pensar en otras cosas, quitarse su recuerdo de la mente pero en todo estaba él. Con sólo ver la luna aquella noche le partía el alma, la luna había sido el único testigo de aquella unión corta pero valiosa.

Y el que también sufría era Shaoran, no quería hacerlo sufrir, ya bastante le había hecho. El joven chino se quedó por ella y Sakura no correspondió por razones del corazón. El chico lo tenía todo, sí, incluso se enamoró de él unos cuantos meses, salieron y salieron pero la química no se dio como Sakura esperaba, se desilusionó mucho pero continuó siendo amiga de él. El tiempo había pasado y ahora tenían quince años, parecía que con los años Shaoran se enamoraba más y más de Sakura. Y ella de una semana a otra ya estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel ser alado.

Levantó la vista y vio a un muchacho alegre saludándole con la mano, corrió hacia ella y le entregó una gran bolsa de galletas.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó notando los ojos llorosos de la Card Captor.

-Sí –dijo quitándose las lágrimas.- Gracias por las galletas, Yukito.

-No es nada –dijo sonriendo.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Eh? Ah, por supuesto.

Caminaron hacia unas bancas algo alejadas.

-Abre la bolsa, son para ti.

-Gracias, pero no tengo mucha hambre –dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Iré al punto… Sakura… Yue… me dijo que no saldría en unos meses.

-Aja –dijo sintiendo el dolor en su pecho.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Yo? Pues… tal vez quiere dejarte vivir como un humano normal. –Rodó los ojos nerviosa.

-Lo digo porque hace unos meses se mantenía más como Yue que como yo, su primer pensamiento eras tú y cuidarte. Eso lo entiendo, eres su dueña. Pero se me hace extraño que de repente ya no quiera salir. ¿Tuvieron alguna riña?

-No…

-¿Entonces? Él no me quiere decir nada.

-¿Él puede escucharnos?

-No, si no se lo permito. –Dijo cómico.

-No se lo permitas –dijo seriamente, con sus ojos puestos en sus dedos.- Por favor.

-No lo haré. Te escucho.

-Bueno… ¿qué fue lo último que recuerdas que paso?

-Sólo recuerdo que Daidouji nos llamó para hacer una película, Yue parecía aburrido. Y que quiso hablar contigo.

-Y hablamos, por mucho rato, debo decir que se me hizo noche –rió tímida.- Lo extraño es que no hablamos de magia, sino de ambos… nuestros gustos y todo eso…

**Flash Back**

-¿Y no te has enamorado, Yue? –Dijo Sakura abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Mmm… sí… -giró su cabeza para que Sakura no viera el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Genial! ¿De quién? –se veía muy emocionada.

-¿No tienes algunas pistas?

-Esta… o Ruby Moon o el Mago Clow –dijo pensativa.

-El segundo…

-Ya veo… lo debiste querer mucho, digo, era tu creador.

-La persona más maravillosa que conocí. –Dijo con algo de melancolía viendo la luna siendo oculta tras las nubes.

-¿Nunca se lo dijiste?

-No… no me dio tiempo. Pero…

Se quedó callado. Sakura agacho la cabeza un poco para verle la cara.

-Es que… siempre me enamoró de mis dueños…

Sakura no procesó rápidamente esa declaración, tardó unos minutos y la mirada tierna y preocupada de él para notar como su corazón se comenzaba a agitar. Se le quedó viendo muy sonrojada, su mirada la empezó a hipnotizar.

Las nubes se alejaron y la luna salió de nuevo, dando un platino tono a la noche.

**Flash Back**

-¿Te besó? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Nos besamos… -dijo limpiándose una lagrima traidora.- Yo no… sabía que hacer, era mi primer beso y… después me dijo que no podía ser y cosas terribles sobre él, que no debíamos… pero me di cuenta que lo amo, Yukito, y no quiero estar así, quiero verlo pero a la vez no… me lastimó mucho, pero a la vez me enamoró… no sé si me estoy explicando bien. ¿Tú crees que… estoy enamorada?

Yukito la miro unos segundos, le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Sí y no… Entiende que fue tu primer beso… el primero te puede confundir con respecto a los sentimientos de esa persona, tal vez te conmovió que lo hiciera pero por otra parte, aquella platica que tuvieron pudo remover sentimientos en ti y tal vez hallaste similitudes o diferencias que te agradaron de él. Yo no te puedo decir si estas enamorada, sólo tú lo sabes.

-Pero… no sé lo que siento, Yukito. Me siento mal porque no quiere que lo vea, no quiere que lo quiera y también porque es mi compañero, es casi mi hermano, es una parte de mí muy valiosa como Kero, pero ahora lo veo más superior a ese sentimiento. No sé que hacer, estoy muy confundida. Quiero… hablar con él pero tengo miedo de que me rechacé o me diga que soy una niña.

-Tanto Yue como yo sabemos que creciste –dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, acariciándole la mano.- Te has convertido en una señorita muy bonita y poderosa, sé que él desea que prosigan los entrenamientos para reforzar el poder pero hay algo más entre eso, debo decirte que cuando estoy dentro de él puedo sentir un fuerte sentimiento por ti, más allá del cariño y el respeto. Pero te repito, no soy alguien para decirle a una persona si esta enamorada, sólo esa persona lo sabrá.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, sus ojos se veía cristalinos y tristes.

-¿Crees que quiera hablar?

-No lo sé… sólo –se puso de pie,- hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, su corazón se empezó a acelerar.

Yukito cerró los ojos pero no paso nada.

-No quiere… -susurró decepcionado.

Sakura tragó saliva, encogiéndose de hombros. Agachó la cabeza y tomó su bolso.

-Gracias por tu intento y por haberme escuchado… y por las galletas –sonrió falsamente.

-Sakura, no te des por vencida, tarde o temprano hablaran… sé que lo quiere hacer.

-No hay… problema –titubeó un poco y muy dolida se despidió con la mano dedicándole una mirada más cristalina que la anterior.

-Cuando quieras hablar… sabes donde estoy.

-Gracias…

Se giró y empezó a caminar con gran velocidad hacia su casa. Al llegar se encerró en su cuarto sin saludar a su hermano. Se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Kero se levantó (estaba bien dormido) soñoliento y le preguntó preocupadísimo qué le pasaba. Sakura no dejaba de llorar, estaba muy dolida por aquella situación… sólo le quedaba llorar y esperar a que Yue hablara con ella.

En el momento más inoportuno tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante…

-Sakura, te habla Daidouji por teléfono.

-Dile que no estoy –dijo abrazando con fuerza la almohada.

-La cena ya esta lista –informó antes de cerrar.- Te quiero, Sakura.

-Gracias…

Cerró la puerta y Sakura dejó de llorar.

-¿Qué tienes, Sakurita? –preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

-Nada, Kero, no es nada… ¿qué quieres de cenar?

-Me preocupas mucho como para estar pensando en comer… ¿te hizo algo ese mocoso? –preguntó enojándose.

-No. No es nada acerca de Shaoran… voy a bajar, mejor comeré aquí así me ayudaras con la comida que no tengo hambre.

-Últimamente no has comido bien –dijo seriamente.

-Estoy bien, Kero –dijo cortante.- No es nada, son tonterías mías.

-Pues esas tonterías están acabando contigo, ¿de qué se trata?

-¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Maldición! ¡Y esa persona no quiere verme porque me odia! ¿FELIZ? –Salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

-Sakura… -se quedó flotando en el aire pasmado.- Debe ser muy grave como para que se altere as

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _Mi nuevo fic… ¡de Sakura ! Hace mucho que no hago uno de Sakura, es decir, que el tema sea ¡ella! Y esta pareja… bueno, suena raro pero me ¡encanta! Yue, para mí, es de los personajes más misteriosos del anime y eso lo hace sexy xDD!!! Y bueno, me encanta la pareja, siempre quise hacer un fic sobre ellos!! Y aquí esta, muy triste pero pues… obviamente nadie aceptaría el romance entre una criatura mágica con una humana… (Yo lo acepto xD!) Weno, dejen reviews, aunque sé que esta pareja no se lee mucho, bueno, es lo emocionante en este caso… ver a cuantos les gusta esta extraña pareja!! xD!! Los kero mucho!! AiOs!_

**P.D.:**_ Si envías review habrá continuación… así que lee ¬¬u!!_


	2. Capitulo 2

**EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Por KiMi10

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Y eso cuanto paso? –Preguntó Tomoyo intrigada.

-Hace unos días… disculpa por no haberte contado antes pero estaba muy abrumada… y confundida…

-Esta bien. Pero… ay es que no me imagino a Yue… dándote un…

-No eres la única sorprendida… y lo peor es que no me quiere hablar…

-Debe estar igual de confundido que tú –dijo emocionada.- ¿Se besaron mucho tiempo?

-¡¡TOMOYO!! –Gritó sonrojada- No me preguntes eso –se puso una almohada en la cara de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Sólo dime sí o no –dijo feliz.

-No lo sé… para mí fue mucho… -dijo sonrojada, mordiéndose los labios.

-Y ¿te beso bien?

-¡¡NO LO SÉ!! –Sakura casi se caía por la curiosidad de su amiga, ¡qué iba a saber ella de eso!- No tengo idea, nunca me habían besado (¬¬u)

-Bueno, ¿tú cómo lo sentiste? –preguntó contenta.

-(-) Pues la verdad, la verdad… muy bien… o.o

Tomoyo empezó a aplaudir de la felicidad, veía con sorna los matices en la cara de Sakura y entendía perfectamente por qué.

-Oye… una duda.

-Eu…

-¿Qué paso con Li? –preguntó poniéndose un dedo en la comisura de los labios.

Sakura bajó la almohada.

-Eso es lo peor del caso… no sé cómo decirte que ya nada, es decir, se lo he dicho… sabe que no me gusta hablar del tema pero sigue en las mismas… lo quiero mucho y no lo quiero perder como amigo.

-Pues tal vez es lo que necesita: Verte con alguien más para que entienda de que NO.

-Se me hace algo cruel, Tomoyo –pensó volviendo a oprimir la almohada.

-Pues lleva años rogándote… sino es por las buenas…

-Das miedo –pensó haciéndose a un ladito.

Sakura ingresó al salón de clases, cálido y alegre como siempre, se notaba un aire risueño entre todos y a Sakura se le contagió un poco.

-¡¡Buenos días!! –sonrió un poco más contenta, ya no sentía ese gran peso por habérselo contado a su mejor amiga.

-Hola, Sakura –sonrió Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo estas? –saludo Rica flaqueando las piernas, con una sonrisa más que risueña.

-Muy bien, ¿y ustedes?

-También. –Dijeron ambas al unsonido.

Sakura se sentó y se fijó en la hoja café chocolate que leía Naoko, se veía muy emocionada.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curiosa.

-La feria del oso volvió –dijo Tomoyo sabiendo lo que Sakura diría…

-¡¡¡VOLVIO!!! HAY QUE IR, ¿CUÁNDO ES? –Se levantó como un resorte y cruzó las bancas para sentarse enfrente de su amiga.

-Este sábado –informó automáticamente Naoko, se veía seria.- Habrá de todo y no podré ir…

-¿Por qué? –dijo angustiada.

-Me quedaré en Tomoeda todo el fin de semana, hay un festejo familiar. Me peleé con mis padres y me castigaron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –dijo más angustiada.

-Mis padres desean enviarme a América y yo no quiero irme, les supliqué y no lo harán con la condición de no salir de Tomoeda ni de mi colonia, me tienen muy bien checada.

-Eso es horrible, pero ¿por qué no te quieres ir? Es una gran oportunidad.

-Lo sé… pero me mandarán con mis tíos y no quiero tener problemas con ellos –dijo con un brillo de ira en los ojos.

Sakura no decidió preguntar más, parecía que iba a gritar si le preguntaba algo más.

-Qué lastima, pero bueno, si quieres algo te lo puedo comprar –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, te encargaré muchas cosas –dijo un poco animada.

El maestro entró y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, algunos varones, incluyendo a Eriol y Shaoran llegaron casi, casi al mismo tiempo que él.

"_¿Vas a ir a lo de la feria del oso? Te quería invitar, también va a ir Eriol y esperemos que Tomoyo_" Sakura leyó el trozo de papel que le había mandado Shaoran y, contenta, acepto.

A la hora de la salida los cuatro se reunieron para ponerse de acuerdo. Iban de salida cuando Sakura deslumbró a un chico en especial.

-Espérenme aquí. ¡¡YUKITO!! –gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Yukito platicaba animadamente con Touya y otros compañeros que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –dijo apartándose del grupo.

Sakura respiraba aceleradamente y con una bocanada dijo lo siguiente:

-¿Quieresirconnosotrosalaferiadeloso?

-¿Eh? –pronunció confundido.

-Lo siento –respiró profundamente.- Que si quieres ir con nosotros a la feria del oso.

-El sábado… mmm… ¿a qué hora?

-A las doce de la tarde –sonrió jugando con la sudadera que portaba en las caderas.

-Sí, supongo que sí –sonrió.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sí –dijo apenada.- Perdóname por lo de la otra vez… necesitaba decírselo a alguien y apareciste tú.

-No hay problema, que bueno que confías en mí –le guiñó un ojo.- Quisiera hablar contigo… no ahorita, sino… ¿estarás en tu casa esta tarde?

-Sí, me toca la limpieza.

-Bien –rió un momento.- Te llamaré o tal vez vaya…

-De acuerdo… ¿es sobre… -se acercó un poco a él- … Yue?

-Exactamente –dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Quizá ya este mejor… bueno, ya me voy, los muchachos me esperan.

-Sí –dijo dejándose besar en la mejilla.- Adiós. Hasta la tarde.

-Adiós –dijo alejándose.

Se giró feliz e incluso danzante y camino hacia sus amigos que seguían platicando.

-¿En qué quedaron, por fin?

-¿De qué hablaron? –Salió un Shaoran celoso de la nada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada asesina le reclamaban una explicación.

-De nada… sólo lo invite a lo de la feria –dijo en voz baja.

-Pero yo te invite a ti…

-Y yo a Yukito –dijo extrañada.

-Pero yo…

-¡¡Bien, Sakura!! –Gritó Tomoyo -El sábado a las doce, en las bancas del parque del pingüino. Lleva suficiente dinero ¿eh? Regresamos a las seis de la tarde, justo cuando termina el evento y llegaremos entre las 6:15 o 6:40, avisa con anticipación, no como la otra vez que…

-No me lo recuerdes –rodó los ojos apenada. (.)

-Jejeje… Listo. –Guardó sus plumas y tomó a Eriol de la mano.- Nos veremos.

-Adiós –sonrió Sakura despidiéndose.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Shaoran.

-No, ésta bien así, debo ir por el mandado rápidamente.

-Bueno, como gustes, adiós.

Los dos tomaron caminos distintos.

-¿Quieres agua o algo? –preguntó caminando hacia atrás dejando pasar a Yukito.

-Nada, gracias, así esta bien.

-Bueno… ¿qué es de lo que me querías contar?

Yukito camino a la sala y se sentó después de Sakura. Algo nervioso comentó:

-Estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo que tú, comprende que él no siente la confianza de llegar y reclamarte como novia, él no es de esos tipos.

-Sí… ni yo lo espero –sonrió sonrojándose.

-Él quiere hablarte, no me lo dijo, yo lo siento. No nos oye en estos momentos y por eso quiero pedirte que no seas dura con él.

-¿Por qué piensas…

-No en ese sentido… sino que, le reclames el por qué no te correspondió, déjalo hablar antes…

-De… de acuerdo.

Yukito se puso de pie, cerró las cortinas y se concentró un poco. Se elevó cerrando los ojos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por tersas alas que lo adentraron a un mundo cálido y confuso.

-Yue… -suspiró Sakura sonrojándose al ver sus parpados descubrir sus ojos grises.

-Te dije que no… teníamos que vernos –dijo cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada de Sakura.

Ella sonrió feliz, no puedo resistirse, se levantó y corrió hacia su cuerpo, lo rodeó con sus frágiles brazos y la emoción la embargó como nunca.

-Pensé que nunca querrías volver a verme… ¿me odias?

Yue se paralizó por unos segundos, levantó sus brazos antes del fuerte abrazo de Sakura. La miró sorprendido de su reacción.

-Claro que no te odio… Sakura.

En su pecho sentía en calor que Sakura le proporcionaba, oyó los sollozos de la niña y se angustió un poco. No quería verla llorar. Quería ver su tierna sonrisa de nuevo.

-¿Entonces porque no me querías hablar? Yo me preocupe mucho por ti. No me importan los demás, Yue, yo te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Sakura –sonrió estrechándola nerviosamente.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta intentando controlar sus pensamientos. Sakura sólo lo quería, eso estaba bien. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía mal, el nudo aumentó de grosor y la separó un poco.

-No quiero confundirme, pequeña Sakura, quiero ser tu aliado… ser fuerte a tu lado.

Se hincó enfrente de ella y le quitó las lágrimas. Sakura se sonrojó notablemente al tenerlo tan cerca, de nuevo…

-Yo quiero ser fuerte… contigo… -suspiró tomándole las manos y estrechándolas hacia sus labios.

-Tú sabes que eso no es posible.

La cordura le estaba flaqueando, quitó su mano repentinamente sintiendo algo de dolor al verse tan grosero con ella. Pero tenía que desistir, ella no era para él.

-¿Por qué no? Tú me dijiste que… estabas enamorado de mí –se sonrojó por su atrevimiento. Había pensado tanto en lo que le diría al verlo que estaban saliendo los sentimientos más profundos de su ser; Sakura no quería que sucediera de nuevo, no quería volver a quedarse sola.

-Sakura, yo… me arrepiento de eso. Lo nuestro no… no es posible en ninguna vida, en ningún lugar, tú eres mi dueña, sólo eso.

Sakura agachó la cabeza.

-Entiendo.

El silencio predominó rápidamente. Yue se incorporó y la miró con melancolía. Había sido dura con ella, lo sabía. Sakura, para él, había sido algo infantil… no por su edad, sino por la ingenuidad de sus palabras "_tú me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí_". Se sintió mal un momento por pensar en Sakura de esa forma.

-Olvidémonos de esto, a ninguno de los dos nos hará bien.

-Sí…

Sakura tragó saliva sintiendo que por su garganta se iba toda la alegría que había obtenido en el día… todo el animo por ser correspondida por él… todas las esperanzas de verlo. La desdicha predominó en su mente y la consumió por minutos mientras el silencio le acariciaba la voz, dejándola incapaz de reclamar, de gritar que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba junto a ella, un sentimiento jamás vivido y ahora le dolía… le quemaba el cuerpo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo rápidamente al suelo. No pudo dejar escapar un sollozo, no quería que Yue la viera así, débil e indefensa. Limpiándose las lágrimas lo miró por última vez, encontrándose con unos ojos confundidos y heridos, iguales a los de ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Preguntó débilmente, su saliva le impedía hablar.- Sufres como yo… te resignas como yo… ¿para qué?

-No lo entenderás… ni siquiera yo lo hago.

Sakura se sintió sola, por un instante, un vacío se formó en su interior consumiéndole hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo… de su alma. No podía continuar de pie. Esquivándolo repentinamente corrió hacia su alcoba en busca de soledad, en preguntas que sabía nadie contestaría. Yue estaba igual que ella y eso le dolía, quería que él tuviera todas las respuestas, todas las caricias y besos que necesitaba… pero él no quería responder a nada.

-Sakura… -Intentó retenerla pero ella lo esquivó. Sintiéndose confundido y culpable. El vacío volvió a su ser y cambió de forma para huir de la situación.

-Él no me quiere, no le importo… no siento nada, Yukito… me siento vacía.

-No digas eso, Sakura, me asustas. Cuéntame con detalle lo que ocurrió.

-Cuando lo vi corrí hacia él, no sabes la emoción que sentí al verlo. Lo abracé y él no respondió por unos minutos pero después me abrazó. Le pregunte si me odiaba y dijo que no; le dije que lo quería y me dijo que sí… y entonces me dijo que no quería confundirse, quería ser solo mi aliado pero le dije que yo quería más que eso y se puso muy nervioso. Me dijo que mejor lo olvidáramos y… no sé qué le pasa… él siempre había tenido respuestas para todo y ahora…

-Está confundido –suspiró limpiándole la cara a Sakura.- Eres una niña hermosa, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

-No me gusto…

-¿Por qué no? Tienes muchas cosas y eres muy linda.

-No lo soy –dijo sonrojándose un poco.- Si lo fuera le gustaría a Yue…

-Él está confundido. Estoy seguro que lo nota todo el tiempo, como yo y todos.

-Lo dices para animarme… no es el momento –se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla de madera.

-¿Dónde esta Kerberos?

-No lo sé, ¿sabes? –Dijo confundida abriendo el cajón en donde dormía Kero.- Debe estar con Tomoyo, ahora últimamente se va de vago a su casa todo el tiempo.

-Esperemos que al despistado nunca lo vean.

-Sí –sonrió levemente.

Yukito la observó por un momento, sintiendo un calor tibio y a la vez abrasador en su pecho, suspiró dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era Sakura. Sus ojos verdes deslumbraban con las lágrimas sobrantes y el sol pegándoles levemente en el ocaso. Sus labios rojizos y brillantes por el brillo labial. Pestañeo rápidamente y negó con la cabeza: no podía verla así en esos momentos. Se tranquilizó un poco y se incorporó.

-Debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No quieres que te prepare algo o no sé… lo que quieras?

-No, Sakura, debería estar haciendo tareas. –Rió divertido abriendo la puerta.- Quédate aquí, yo bajaré solo, ya me sé el camino.

-No, como crees, te acompaño.

-En serio, mejor descansa.

-Sería una grosería hacerte eso, además tengo que bajar y preparar la cena. ¡Quédate a cenar!

-No, Sakura, en serio. Tengo mucha tarea, mejor en otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –dijo con voz cansada.- Aun así te acompañare.

Bajaron juntos, Sakura ya no se sentía tan sola con Yukito a su lado. Le debía agradecer de alguna forma.

-El sábado no lleves mucho dinero, te debo muchas y debo pagarte con algo –sonrió en el marco de la puerta.

-¿De qué? Si somos amigos, déjalo así, es más, tú no lleves dinero, yo te comprare lo que desees –dijo acomodándose la mochila.

-¡Te haré unas galletas! –dijo sonriente.

-Pues yo… (_Ay no sé cocinar bien_, pensó distraído) ¡¡Te comprare cinco peluches!!

-¡¡Te haré doscientas galletas!!

La plática se alargó hasta que Yukito decidió irse riendo. Sakura lo despidió.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Hace mucho que no escribía!! Quería algo cómico pero a la vez dramático y pues… ¿qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Mmm… pues les aviso que la pareja no ha cambiado, obviamente Yue no aceptara de volada tener un romance con Sakura, el real Yue ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho jaja pero esto es ficción xD!! Pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que lamento no haberme apresurado, me ando metiendo en el mundo de diseño de páginas web o diseño gráfico, como sea, y pues ya me piqué jajaja pero no me olvidare de estos fics inconclusos, así que… adiós.


	3. Capitulo 3

**EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

_Por KiMi10_

Capitulo 3

Llegó el día de la feria y Sakura, como siempre, se retraso un poco. Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Yukito ya estaban ahí¡¡incluso Kero estaba ahí!

¡Lo siento! –Gritó apenada y agitada.- No oí la alarma, además de que ayer me desvele y… lo siento, de veras.

-Esta bien, Sakura, llegaste exactamente a las doce –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.- Ahora hay que ir a la estación que sale a las 12:15.

Los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo llevaban una tropa entera de limosinas, todos dijeron que no había sido necesario pero finalmente aceptaron.

¿Por qué viniste, Kero? No puedes andar en la feria como si nada.

-Pues, niñita, llegue primero que tú –dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Además, voy a estar en el bolsillo de Tomoyo, no haré nada malo.

-Más te vale, porque si alguien te ve te juro que…

-Deja de regañarlo, Sakura, esta bajo mis cuidados –dijo Tomoyo agarrando al pequeño ser alado.

-Lo concientes de más, Tomoyo. No se lo merece, con lo grosero que es de estarse comiendo todo lo que hay en tu casa.

Ésta bien, no podía estar contigo estos últimos días¿o sí?

Sakura frunció el cejo. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su amiga.

¿Crees que no se te notan esas ojeras? Yue no es el único chico en Tomoeda, además, el joven Tsukishiro se ve muy interesado en ti.

¡¡CLARO QUE NO! –Gritó sonrojada.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. Tomoyo empezó a reír y se volvió a cercar al oído de la card captor.

-Sólo digo lo que veo. Ademásél te ha ayudado mucho con respecto a Yue.

-Lo sé pero, no es cierto, Yukito es un buen amigo. Pero dime¿en serio se me ve mucho que llore anoche?

-Pues supiste distribuir el maquillaje, aun así… soy tu mejor amiga y lo sé. Sabes que también estoy yo para ayudarte.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura sonriendo como no lo hacía en varios días.

La tarde paso lenta y tranquila, la colección de osos había aumentado considerablemente en texturas y formas. Había osos sencillos con hermosas telas como seda e incluso mezclilla. Osos tallados en madera. Y uno, que tenía alta seguridad, en oro. Al final, terminaron todos en la cafetería que normalmente se llenaba a las cinco de la tarde, cuando la mayoría había terminado el gran recorrido por la feria. Sakura se había comprado un llavero muy bonito, Shaoran le compró un oso de terciopelo café que se sentía muy suavecito, aunque el significado de aquel oso era "amor no correspondido" como decía la tarjeta. Shaoran no se lo quiso mostrar. Eriol les regalo a Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero una paleta de oso y unos aretes para ambas.

-Gracias Eriol, esta preciosos –exclamó contenta la castaña después de ponérselos.

-No fue nada. Aun queda una hora y me gustaría ver algo en el centro. Si quieren voy solo.

-Por mí no hay problema –dijo Tomoyo.

-Por mí tampoco –dijo Shaoran.

Al final todos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia el centro de Tokio que era enorme. Había miles de tiendas, pero Eriol parecía que sabía a donde iba.

-Pueden quedarse aquí, a donde voy hay mucha gente y nos perderemos. En esa cafetería venden comida deliciosa y barata, los veré aquí ¿de acuerdo?

¿No quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó Tomoyo adelantándose.

-Sólo mantente a mi lado.

Ambos se fueron dejando a Shaoran, Yukito y Sakura solos. Kero estaba dormido en la mochila de Tomoyo.

¿Quieren pizza? –preguntó Yukito.

-Sí-dijo Sakura empezando a ponerse de pie.

-No, yo voy solo, esta bien.

-Bueno, toma algo de dinero.

Ésta bien así, ya vengo.

Sakura se volvió a sentar y Shaoran se empezó a poner algo nervioso.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime –dijo Sakura apoyándose en la mesa.

-Mmm… sé que he… estado forzando una relación entre los dos.- Shaoran se esforzaba mucho en decir las palabras, incluso no veía a Sakura.-… y por eso…

-No lo has forzado, tenemos una linda relación de amistad –sonrió Sakura.

-Sakura, mmm… eso no es lo que quiero de ti, quiero que me veas con otros ojos, me gustas, me gustas mucho, y no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar a tu lado sin querer decirtelo siempre, las ganas de besarte en la escuela…

-Shaoran, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, tú no sientes lo mismo que yo y… lo he comprendido… al parecer tú quieres a alguien más y… me duele, tengo celos siempre… de todo el que se te acerca… sé que ya no es sano pero… he decido irme… volver a Hong Kong.

¿QUÉ? –Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, se sentía cohibida… Shaoran no podía estarle diciendo eso.

-Me ire la próxima semana, este lunes.

-Pero es muy pronto, Shaoran. Mira, lo siento mucho… no sabes lo mal que me siento al verte sufrir, y aunque seas mi amigo y te quiero, sé que… esto esta bien.

Shaoran asintió.- No quiero contacto alguno contigo…

Sakura lo miró impactado.¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no podré olvidarte si te estoy llamando siempre, si me voy, será la última vez que me veas. Y sabes… no quiero.

Sakura parpadeo sintiéndose muy mal, ella sabía lo mucho que sufría Shaoran pero no al grado de mudarse a otra ciudad y nunca hablarle más para olvidarla, estaba sintiendo un gran peso encima… le estaba doliendo.

-Me rehúso, Shaoran. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Entonces no quiero ser tu mejor amigo, Sakura.

-Pero… Shaoran, no hagas esto. Por favor.

Sakura empezaba a fijarse en la gravedad del asunto, Shaoran la amaba…

-Diles que… tuve que irme –Shaoran se puso de pie de repente.

-Shaoran, no. Quédate este día, hazlo por mí. No te puedes ir así. –Sakura le tomó el brazo poniéndose de pie.

¿Sólo este día¿Para que no te veas tan cruel o qué? Sakura, ya no quiero estar a tu lado, estoy llegando a odiarte… suéltame.

Sakura empezó a recordar a un niño de diez años, frío y solo. Sakura no lo soltó, pero empezó a llorar.

-Te necesito… no me odies, Shaoran.

-Sakura, basta. Tú no me necesitas. –Shaoran jaló de su brazo y empezó a caminar rápidamente perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Sakura se quedó ahí… de pie. No podía estar pasando eso, no en ese momento. "Shaoran me odia… no lo volveré a ver…" Empezó a llorar con fuerza sintiéndose lo más mediocre e insensible… era su mejor amigo…

¿Sakura¿Sakura, estas bien? –Yukito dejó las pizzas en la mesa y se acercó a Sakura.¿Qué tienes, dónde esta Li?

-Se fue… por mi culpa… yo no quería que me odiara, Yukito, yo no quería…

-Cuéntame lo que paso –dijo abrazándola, extrañado.

-Shaoran regresará a China y es por mi culpa… él me odia… no me quiere volver a ver. A menos que…

Sakura sabía que estaba arriesgando una gran amistad pero no quería que se fueraél era su mejor amigo, no podía irse así como así. Empezó a correr en la dirección que se había ido, ese día había muchísima gente, le costaba apresurarse. El perfume de Shaoran se olía en el aire, eso era una huella fácil de seguir, a menos que todos usarán ese perfume. Lo encontró por fin en la parada del camión… llorando en silencio y apretando el puño. Sakura fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza por delante.

¡¡No te puedes ir por mí, Shaoran! No me odies, por favor.

-Sakura, suéltame, estás haciendo un escándalo –dijo mirando a las personas que los observaban curiosos.- No te odio ¿si? –susurró en su oído

-Entonces no te irás¿verdad? –preguntó mirándolo con melancolía.

-Lo haré, no tengo ataduras –dijo con frialdad, con un movimiento brusco separo a Sakura de sí.

¡No te puedes ir! Es que, no entiendes… yo haría lo que fuera porque te quedaras, eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito.

¡¡PERO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO! –Gritó furioso.¿No crees que me has humillado ya por mucho? Soy un idiota al pensar que me querrías, siempre me dijiste que no pero…

Sakura apretó los ojos y saltó hacia Shaoran callándolo con un repentino beso. La card captor le tomó la cara y la acercó más a la suya. Con suavidad lo empezó a besar mientras lloraba en silencio, Shaoran le respondió segundos después, con desesperación y frenesí. La tomó entre sus manos, abrazándola con fuerza. Él sabía que ella lo hacia en un acto de desesperación pero era delicioso estar besando a la chica de tus sueños con tanta pasión de parte de ambos. El beso no terminaba y la gente suspiraba alegre por ver la "RECONCILIACIÓN" de una _pareja_. Shaoran sentía que nunca se iba a saciar, tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire cada vez que cambiaban la posición del abrazo, no se cansaba de acariciarle el cabello, de estrecharla con tanto cariño. Sakura, por su parte, dejó de llorar un momento, no estaba disfrutándolo mucho, se sentía presionada e incómoda, Shaoran besaba demasiado bien, acariciaba delicioso y suavemente. Empezó a suspirar cuando escuchar unos suaves y roncos susurros en su oído:

-Sé que lo haces… -decía Shaoran besando su oreja pasando a su mejilla y cuello- para que no me vaya… y esta funcionando. No sabes cómo te amo… te lo haría saber a diario… te amo, Sakura, te amo tanto…

Sakura empezó a llorar de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Finalmente, Shaoran besó la frente de Sakura, ambas mejillas, su mentón, su nariz y finalmente su boca, despacio y tiernamente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un Shaoran muy diferente, se veía… tan hermoso… esté le sonrió sintiendo su mano rozarle la mejilla para quitarle un mechón, lo cual la estremeció con fuerza.

-_No me iré, por ahora…_ -dijo él en un susurro.

Shaoran le dio un último beso en la frente y subió al autobús que había llegado apenas unos segundos.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sakura distraída.

-A Tomoeda. Nos vemos en la escuela, _TE AMO –_susurró.

Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo. Levantó la mano para despedirlo y la puerta del bus se cerró. La castaña dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendida de la multitud de gente que la veía y del momento tan íntimo que había tenido con _su amigo _Shaoran. Empezó a sentir algo muy extraño e intenso en el pecho. Regresó con Yukito aun impresionada. Yukito le preguntaba miles de veces que si qué le ocurría y ella contestaba aun simple nada. Eriol y Tomoyo se le unieron después para interrogarla. Pero ella seguía en shock y algo confundida.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡¡PERDÓN! T-T, ya un shabia q ponerle T-T. Había escrito uno de puras mensadas pero creo q éste está más coherente ¿no creen? KERO REVIEWS! MUCHOS, MUCHOS! T-T. ¿¿Y Q ONDAS CON SAKURA? Advierto: **este es un S Y y no cambiara por ningún motivo. ** ¡¡Yo kero un beso así¿Quién se ofrece? xDD! _Pichar ¿te ofreces? xDDD! (Pichar¡Claro, KiMi10, con gusto! Mua mua mua xDDD!) _ Nah, dejenme soñar :P, REVIEWS! TOMATAZOS? FELICITACIONES?

SIGAN LEYENDO! CECI Y WENDY LAS KERO UN CHINGO, SIGAN LEYENDO ¬¬U


	4. Capitulo 4

**EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

_Por KiMi10_

Capitulo 4

Las miradas eran inevitables para ambos. Por más que quisieran poner atención a las clases simplemente era imposible. Shaoran la observaba inconscientemente deseando que ella lo tuviera en la mente todo el tiempo. Sakura, en cambio, se mantenía firme y nerviosa sabiendo que él la observaba.

Ahora todo era muy confuso para ella. En parte, se sentía muy feliz y animada, sentía que por fin todo le salía bien y que la vida era muy divertida. Pero por otra, era confusa. Es decir, tenía a un maravilloso chico que le prometía y hacia sentir bien, por alguna razón se imaginaba a ella y a él caminando por, un ejemplo, el Parque del Pingüino, tomados de las manos mientras todos observaban la feliz y linda pareja que eran. En cambio, si se imaginaba con Yue, eso no podía ser… no lograba imaginarse una escena de amor y ternura con él. Sólo ellos dos peleando… entrenando… nada más. La hacía sentir mal. Le dolía de cierta manera.

Se mordía los labios intentando concentrarse en la clase, y cuando por fin lo logró, el timbre sonó para dar fin a las clases y la semana.

La castaña se levantó suspirando y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Tomoyo se veía algo apurada.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ay tengo mucho que hacer –dijo angustiada.- Mamá tendrá invitados de Alemania esta noche… me hubiera encantado invitarte pero estaré muy ocupada y…

Ay no te preocupes, te entiendo –dijo cerrando la mochilla.- Además de que iré al teatro hoy… Aun así te deseo suerte; a ti y a tu mam�, me la saludas.

Gracias, nos vemos, luego te hablo.

De acuerdo –dijo despidiéndola.

Sin darse cuenta, Shaoran estaba detrás de ella, guardando con lentitud sus cosas esperando cualquier movimiento de la card captor y, por supuesto, el quedarse solos.

Sakura… -susurró suavemente.

"Otra vez no…" pensó para sí, sabiendo que sus mejillas tomaban ese color carmín. Se giró sonriendo inconscientemente.

¿Sí?

Li sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Sakura; se subió un poco la mochila y entusiasmado preguntó:

¿Quieres ir al cine esta tarde? O ¿a algún café?

Mmm… me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- pero esta tarde no puedo.

¿Por qué? –preguntó inquieto y desanimado.

Mi papá nos llevara al teatro en la noche.

Ah…

Se quedaron callados uno segundos hasta que Sakura, intentando no desanimarlo, chilló:

¡Pero podemos ir mañana¿Qué te parece?

Mañana no puedo… recibiré una llamada de mi madre –dijo haciendo una mueca de resignación.- Bueno… entonces… hasta el Lunes.

Está bien –dijo contenta.

Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida. Ambos tímidos y nerviosos por la presencia del otro. Era una escena muy tierna verlos evitando miradas. Al empezar a bajar las escaleras, Shaoran le tomó la mano sin mirarla.

Shaoran… -susurró nerviosa.¿Qué haces?

Perdón… -dijo apenado.- No pensé que te molestara…

No me molesta –dijo nerviosa, solamente…

Se quedó callada. Shaoran se detuvo un escalón antes que ella esperando a que sus ojos se encontraran.

Me gustas mucho…

Era la primera vez que Sakura sentía un estremecimiento por esas tres palabras saliendo de su boca.

Mañana le diré a mi madre si me voy o no… te dejo la respuesta en tus manos.

¿Eh? –Dijo nerviosa, abriendo con fuerza los ojos.¿Yo? Shaoran…

¿Qué no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos? Yo creo que sí.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló al instante. Se cruzó de brazos subiéndose la mochila.

Shaoran estiró su brazo y Sakura lo miró.

La cargaré por ti –en su cara se veía mucha firmeza, como obligándola a responder.

No, gracias… -dijo igualmente con firmeza.- Shaoran… estoy harta de que te pongas a decirme qué decidir.

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta que recibió.

No quiero forzarte, solamente digo que si voy a seguir aquí… realmente quiero estar contigo.

No, no tienes –dijo firme, sin alterarse.- No depende de mí, solamente de ti. Y sí, sentí algo en ese beso, pero si me sigues presionando lo único que vas a conseguir es que te odie.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar con velocidad las escaleras.

Shaoran no la detuvo; se había fijado (apenas) en lo inflexible e idiota que era.

Tocan la puerta…

Nadie responde…

Tocan dos veces…

Tres…

¡Ya voy! –se escucha a lo lejos.

El chico se limpia las manos en el mandil y camina apresurado hacia la puerta.

¡Daidouji, qué sorpresa! Pasa… -dice contento.

Jejeje, con permiso –dice con educación.

¡Qué sorpresa el verte por aquí! –Dice apenado.- Estaba lavando ropa y limpiando el desorden, disculpa el cochinero.

No hay problema, yo, de grosera, vine sin avisar.

Siempre eres bienvenida aquí –dice contento.

Gracias, igualmente en mi casa.

Se quedan callados.

¿Quieres algo de beber? Siéntate, estás en tu casa.

Tomoyo tomó asiento acomodandose la larga cabellera y sonrió pidiendo un vaso de agua.

¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Yukito amablemente y ofreciéndole el vaso.

Quería hablar contigo, si no tienes algo más importante que hacer.

No, sólo limpiar pero puede esperar. Dime.

Tomoyo tomó un último sorbo y lo dejo en la mesa.

Es sobre Sakura.

Yukito se le quedó viendo.

¿Qué sucede?

Bueno, Sakura me contó que sabes… pienso que está muy confundida.

Dímelo a mí –dijo con sarcasmo.

¿Entonces te gusta Sakura?

¿Eh? No, no… lo dije porque he estado con ella en esos momentos, la entiendo mucho; Yue no es un ser comprensible.

Ah, lo siento, no era acusación –dijo tímida.

No hay problema. –Dijo riendo.- Sakura es una niña muy linda y tierna… a veces pienso que es la mejor medicina para Yue, pero creo que ambos no… no deben, no sé si me entiendes.

Bueno, en realidad, vine aquí porque pienso que sí deben… -balbuceó algo confundida.

¿Ah sí? Pensé que defenderías al joven Li –se veía muy confundido.

Si "esto" hubiera pasado hace cinco y cuatro años, lo hubiera hecho pero pienso que ya es demasiado tarde como para que pase algo…

Siempre me pregunté por qué Li y Sakura no andaban… -dijo curioso, levantando con torpeza los lentes.

Ella no estaba segura de que funcionaría, supongo… y pienso lo mismo. Oye… disculpa esto, pero quisiera charlar un poco con Yue.

¿Eh?... Creo que ha escuchado cada palabra –dijo con simpatía.- Él dice que sí.

Bien –dijo contenta poniéndose de pie.

Yukito se quitó el mandil y cerró los ojos, siendo absorbido por unas alas blancas como la nieve que lo cubrieron completamente; dando lugar a Yue.

Daidouji… -susurró con frialdad.

Supongo que ya sabes para qué he venido. –Habló de la misma forma fría y firme que Yue.

¿Tratar de que salga con Sakura? No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Pues yo digo que sí, por eso he venido –se cruzó de brazos.- Dime exactamente cuál era tu intención al besarla sino le ibas a corresponder.

Yue caminó hacia la ventana arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra. Se apoyó en ella y vislumbró la soleada tarde.

No fue intencional.

Fue un débil silbido el que salió de sus labios, poco audible. Aun así Tomoyo lo entendió y lo siguió poniéndose atrás de él.

¿Entonces qué fue¿Una fantasía¿Un accidente¿Qué fue, Yue?

No te importa –dijo girándose.

Oh, claro que me importa, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y lo único que veo es que estás jugando con sus sentimientos y es algo que no…

¡No estoy jugando con ella! –silenció tan repentinamente que le dio un susto a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo miró al suelo aun cruzada de brazos, Yue la miraba con interés.

Lo que menos quería era confundirla…

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

… y confundirme. –Finalizó volviéndose hacia la ventana.

Dime exactamente por qué lo hiciste –repitió con firmeza.

Yue suspiró resignado.

¡No lo sé! Se veía hermosa… ¿sí?... No pensé que fuera a confundirme tanto un simple beso… no pensé, sólo actué…

¿Entonces la amas o te gusta?

¿Tengo que responderte esto? Ni yo mismo lo sé, intento que no pase nada… y llegas tú: "Amiga de Sakura". No estás siendo una ayuda.

Sólo quiero respuestas claras antes de apoyarte.

Yue empezó a reír girándose.

¿Apoyarme? No quiero ser nada más que su guardián ¿qué no lo entiendes? No podemos ser ella y yo, es una tontería, ilógico y absurdo. No soy para Sakura.

Lo eres todo para ella. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada, ella espera que aceptes.

Mira… porque no ayudas a Li y se acabó, ella se olvidará de mí, seguiremos como siempre.

¡Por que no apoyo a Shaoran! –Dijo alterada.- Antes sí, pero ya no. He visto cómo la forza y manipula, a veces puede ser un buen amigo pero hasta ahí, sé que no le pertenece a Sakura.

¿Y cómo sabes que yo sí?

Tomoyo se quedó callada rápidamente… lo miró por unos segundos y frunció el cejo agachando la cabeza.

Sé que no la defraudarías por nada.

Por ser su guardián, claro está.

Y porque la amas –dijo sonriendo.

¡Que no la amo! –Gritó desesperado.

Claro que lo haces… estabas oyendo la conversación de Yukito y mía sobre Sakura, claro que te interesa.

Yue rió.

Eres una ingenua, eso no significa nada.

¿Quieres que sea infeliz? –Preguntó sonriendo.

No, y te aseguró que conmigo lo será.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¡Daidouji estás repitiendo la conversación! Sakura no… ella está confundida… tiene 15 años…

La edad no lo es todo, te aseguró que lo ve tan claro como tú, estás igual o peor que ella en cuanto a confusión ¿o no?

Bueno, sí pero…

Shhh… -dijo contenta y tomando su bolso.- A mí no me digas nada, habla con ella.

Pero Daidouji…

No haré nada que no me pidas –dijo sonriendo.

Mmm… Te odio ¿sabes?

Empezó a seguirla hacia la puerta. Ella salió y se quedó en el marco.

Pronto me amaras –dijo riendo.

No si te estrangula Sakura primero que yo…

Tomo toda la responsabilidad –dijo alzando la mano en son de promesa.

Más te vale…

Tomoyo se despidió y Yue se quedó pensando un buen rato. Yukito volvió a los deberes mientras él planeaba qué hacer.

"Odio los sentimientos humanos" Pensó maldiciendo.

Sí, pap�, buenas noches, yo también te quiero.

Cerró la puerta riendo. Estaba muy cansada. La obra había sido muy divertida; la había animado mucho. Observó que Kero no estaba en su cajón y muy enojada telefoneó al celular de Tomoyo.

Sonó… y sonó… y sonó… pero nada. Marcó hacia su casa y le contestó la sirvienta informando que ella estaba muy ocupada. Sakura estaba muy enojada pero le daba mucha pena ir a su casa toda informal por Kero.

"Tal vez esté dormido" Pensó molesta. "Ese sinvergüenza, pero cuando llegue a cada verá como le irá"

Agotada se acostó en la cama. Se sentía muy bien. Se levantó para poner algo de música movida mientras se desvestía. Tiró los zapatos hacia el closet cantando con entusiasmo un fragmento de Rock & Roll. Se desabotonó el suéter, la falda… hasta quedar en ropa interior. Buscó con inspiración el pijama mientras cantaba una nota alta con mucha (�¡demasiada!) desentonación. Se oyó una risita cerca de la ventana y eso la asustó un poco.

¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó asustada. Apagó la luz y se vistió con rapidez. La volvió a prender y abrió la ventana. Miro a ambos lados y no había nadie. "Tal vez fue la canción" Pensó confundida, cerró con seguro y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Tomó el espejo que tenía a un lado y se empezó a peinar (aunque en realidad diera vista hacia la ventana).

Se siguió peinando durante unos cinco minutos y dejó el espejo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama, apagó la luz y se recostó. Cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió una suave caricia. Abrió los ojos y no había nadie, se estaba empezando a asustar. Cerró los ojos poniendo una mano en su pecho dispuesta a atrapar al que estuviera ahí.

De repente sonó la ventana. Sakura levantó y vio que era Kero tocando.

¡Qué horas de llegar! –Le regañó abriendo la ventana.

Lo siento, estaba muy aburrido y salí a dar una vuelta.

¡Qué vuelta ni que nada¡Si alguien te ve!

Pensarán que están soñando, es muy noche, lo siento… ¿tienes algo de comer?

Sakura le gruño exasperada.

�¡NO! Y no te daré nada.

¡Oye! Si no he comido desde las cuatro, me dejaste aquí solito –dijo empezando a llorar.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, era verdad, no le había dejado nada más.

Espérame aquí… -dijo molesta.¿Quieres carne o espagueti?

�¡AMBAS! –Dijo con una cara maravillada (�¡Precioso! xDD!).

¡No, no te daré ambas! Una de dos.

Carne –dijo decepcionado.

¡Sin postre, me oyes!

Estaba muy aburrido, Sakurita, deberías de comprarme otro videojuego o una revista, andale, con postrecito y espagueti –dijo abrazándole el dedo índice.

Mmm… te pondré postre.

�¡SII!

Sakura salió del cuarto rendida por esa "discusión". Bajó en silencio y prendió la luz de la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró la carne. La metió al microondas y se sentó a esperar. Realmente estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño. Recostó sus brazos y su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar un poco.

Sakura…

Se oyó un susurró en la sala.

Sakura lo oyó muy distante así que lo ignoró.

Sakura…

La pequeña miró hacia la sala y vio una pequeña pluma blanca y brillante caer lentamente hacia el suelo.

¿Yue? –preguntó en susurró.

El ser se dejó ver lentamente ante la luz. No estaba vestido como siempre, traía una camiseta abotonada de Yukito y parecía que se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó nerviosa.

Vine a…

El beep del microondas empezó a sonar con fuerza y Sakura se asustó empujándolo hacia la sala.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió nerviosa viendo hacia las escaleras por si su hermano o su papá bajaban.

Quería verte –admitió tembloroso.

Sakura rió nerviosa- No, ya, en serio¿pasa algo malo?

Es en serio –dijo respirando profundamente.

¿Ah si? No es por ser grosera pero… ¿a estas horas?

Si quieres vengo mañana –dijo sintiéndose mal por un momento.

¡No! Ya estás aquí… Pensé… Pensé que no querías verme –dijo nerviosa.

Aunque no te vea no dejo de pensar en ti –omitió tragando saliva, le estaban empezando a sudar las manos.

Sakura se sonrojó con fuerza y empezó a reír como idiota intentando sostenerse con cualquier cosa.- Yue… no… lo esperaba de ti.

Siento lo que te hice la última vez –dijo con firmeza.- Estaba muy confundido.

No eras el único –admitió limpiándose la garganta.

Se quedaron callados y nerviosos. Sakura recordó la carne y avanzó hacia la cocina.

¿Quieres algo? De tomar o beber.

Nada, gracias.

Sakura sacó el plato y lo puso en la mesa, sacó también el pudín y llenó un vaso con agua.

¿Es para ti? –preguntó inseguro.

Para Kero, no le di de cenar y se esta muriendo de hambre el pobre –dijo muy nerviosa.

Te ayudo.

Sus manos chocaron con el agua lo que hizo ponerla más nerviosa.

No quisiera ver a Kerberos –admitió dejando el vaso en la mesa.

¿Te quedarás aquí? –preguntó confundida.

No lo creo… tú te ves cansada y Yukito también lo esta. Será mejor que…

¡NO! Es decir… no, quédate. Si quieres…

Ésta bien así, sólo quería… verte. No le comentes a nadie –pidió nervioso.

De acuerdo. Entonces…

Adiós –dijo nervioso.

A-adiós.

Sakura dejó el plato para despedirse con la mano, pero Yue le besó la mejilla.

Buenas noches –sonrió el ser alado.

Igualmente –dijo nerviosa.

Yue abrió la ventana con cuidado, intentando no hacer silencio.

Te veré mañana.

De acuerdo –dijo contenta.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse y la cortina lo había cubierto dijo:

Cantas mejor las canciones tranquilas.

¡Oye!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _¿Qué pasho? Nu sé o.o! Dejen reviews, fic dedicado a mis amiguis¡las amo chamacas! Ale ya báñate xDD¿Por qué no paso escena de beso? Porque nadie me lo pidió , tal vez si me lo piden ustedes tendrán un mejor beso del que tuvo Sakura y Shaoran… pero solamente si me lo piden ¿eh? Adiós._


	5. Chapter 5

Por falta de inspiración he decido terminar este fic de una vez por todas. Supongamos que todos mueren de repente por una epidemia en Hogwarts ¿ok? El que quiera continuar que me diga ! No hay problema al respecto.

Gracias, KiMi10


End file.
